Sigo aquí
by HappyTomato
Summary: Dago no se siente listo para volver a España con su padre, al que no ha visto en once años. Tampoco para reencontrarse con el barrio que vio su infancia. Pero ya no hay vuelta atrás. Ya en Madrid, empieza a descubrir el pasado de sus padres, y el por qué de tantos tabús acerca del hombre que le engendró entre su familia italiana. [2p!Spamano] [AU]
1. Spagna

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes aquí presentes, excepto Dago, son de mi propiedad. 2p!Talia menos, y Hetalia ya ni te digo. La historia es totalmente invención mía, cojines.

Grandes cantidades de italiano, lo siento si en alguna parte lo uso mal o no se entiende.

2p!España- Alberto Fernández Carriedo

2p!Nyo!Romano- Giovanna (Gianna) Vargas

Narrado por Dago Fernández Vargas.

* * *

Me encontraba en mi sitio del avión, revolviéndome un poco de impaciencia y temor. Una especie de tenia revolvía mi estómago, haciéndome desear vomitar. Pero ya no era un crío, así que me negaba cabezotamente a ello.

Nueva York me había gustado mucho, como siempre que había ido allí. Me gustaba viajar, incluso a sitios que ya había visitado antes, o tal vez es que, al ser hijo de Giovanna Vargas, me hubiera acostumbrado desde niño. Estambul, Hong Kong, Helsinki, Berlín, El Cairo, Tokio…Y París, por supuesto. En todos había un lugar ya reservado para mi madre y para mí, obviamente. Jamás había esperado menos.

Excepto en el sitio al que me dirigía. Volví a mirar la pantalla parpadeante al final del pasillo. Un diminuto icono de avión sobrevolaba la Península Ibérica, acercándose a su centro como una bomba fatal. O tal vez solo yo lo veía así.

_Madrid, España._

_"Merda"_

Volví la vista atrás, recordando el momento que mi madre me había dado la noticia. Yo había entrado en la habitación del hotel cargado de bolsas con ropa de lo último en moda para hombre-faltaría más, siendo hijo de una diseñadora famosa. Y siendo yo, en general-.

Mi madre en ese momento tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, el maquillaje corrido, y su mirada fija en el ordenador. Todo eso, junto con que sus preciadas gafas de sol estuvieran sobre la mesa, fueron detalles cuanto menos preocupantes.

-_Mamma_?-murmuré, inquieto.-_Tutto bene_?

Me miró, con los brillantes ojos azules que yo había heredado de ella, y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa despreocupada, pero a la vez tirante. La estaba forzando, como si no supiera que la conocía perfectamente.

-_Sì,_ Dago, tranquilo-suspiró, y cerró una ventana del correo electrónico que estaba consultando.-O-Oye, cariño…

Me asusté al instante. Solo ponía ese tema para hablar de temas muy peliagudos.

-Dime, _mamma _. _Ché _pasa? ¿Esos capuglios no han recibido bien tus últimos diseños?

-… ¿Qué te parecería regresar, tú solo, a _Spagna_?

Mi primera reacción fue fruncir mucho el ceño. España. Mi país de nacimiento se había vuelto para mí casi un tema tabú, y creí que para ella sería igual.

-¿Para qué? Ahí no hay nada…

-Está tu padre.

Evité que la boca se me cayera hasta el suelo con un gran esfuerzo. Ahí estaba. El tema prohibido por excelencia entre mi madre y yo. Ese tema tenía un nombre que estaba grabado a fuego en mi cabeza: Alberto Fernández. Preferiría olvidarlo.

-¿_Ch-Ché_ quieres decir?

-…-desvió la mirada, pareciendo avergonzada.-Quiero que te vayas a vivir con él.

Sentí sus palabras como un mazazo sobre mi persona. ¿Vivir con mi padre? ¿Ese monstruo abominable que no había visto desde los cuatro años?

Debió de ver mi palidez, por la forma en que abrió los ojos como platos.

-Dago, cariño, ¿te encuentras bien?

-¡No quiero ir con mi padre! ¡No quiero!

-Dago. No eres un niño pequeño-suspiró.-Pero tampoco eres un adulto. Eres un adolescente, estás en un momento complicado. Y necesitas la estabilidad que yo no te puedo dar.

-¿Y el tío Salvatore? ¿Y el bisabuelo?

Mi madre se fue poniendo tensa mientras hablaba, apretando los puños.

-Dago Raúl Fernández Vargas-murmuró mi nombre completo, asustándome.-Te vas a España con tu padre. Y punto. Capizzi?

-…Ho capitto.

Me explicó cómo era mi padre físicamente: Pelirrojo, la última vez que lo vio tenía el pelo largo, y lo sujetaba en un lazo violeta. Sus ojos eran peculiares, exactamente del mismo color que el lazo, y su piel estaba bronceada. Por último, me dijo que mediría como un metro ochenta. Me asusté un poco, sin saber bien por qué. Si se le ocurría atacarme, los de seguridad le detendrían.

-…Hijo. ¿_Per ché_ tienes tanto miedo de tu padre?-murmuró, justo antes de que entrara en el avión. Le miré, con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa.

-…Sabes perfectamente por qué es-le dije muy seriamente.

Tío Salvatore me lo había contado todo. El imbécil ese había maltratado psicológicamente a mi madre toda su vida, y mi madre se divorció hasta que se hubiera tratado. Sin embargo, cuando el tipo en cuestión parecía estar totalmente recuperado, a mi madre dejó de interesarle volver con él, pues estaba muy bien en Italia. Lo entendí perfectamente, a pesar de mi corta edad de entonces-nueve años-. Tío Salva me pidió expresamente que no se lo dijera a nadie, y mucho menos a mi madre. No debía si quiera mencionarlo directamente.

Y eso hice. Nadie lo ha sabido nunca, y mi madre tampoco daba explicaciones a la prensa cuando le preguntaban por su ex-marido. Ya se habían creado mil y una mentiras alrededor de ese asunto. Me sentía valioso al saber la verdad.

Mis pensamientos debieron ser más largos de lo que imaginaba, porque el icono de avión ya estaba prácticamente encima de Madrid. Sentí mis estómagos revolviéndose, y despertando de un largo letargo. El miedo más puro empezó a apoderarse de mí. ¿Me estaba mandando mi madre con un ex-maltratador? ¿Es que tenía aún fe en él, en el tratamiento médico, o en mí? Tal vez las tres.

Yo no tendría fe en ninguna. Tal vez en mí.

Suspiré, y dieron el anuncio de que íbamos a aterrizar. Sufrí un escalofrío, sintiendo que no había vuelta atrás. No, me equivocaba, no habría vuelta atrás cuando estuviera en casa de ese energúmeno. Inspiré hondo. Si mi padre tenía mala pinta, siempre podía huir al hotel más cercano, mostrar mi DNI y me darían una habitación a costa de la cuenta de mi madre. Cosas buenas de estar forrado.

El avión aterrizó sin ningún problema, y la bonita azafata nos dio las órdenes para salir a todos. Le dediqué una sonrisa marca italiana, a pesar de mi inseguridad, cosa que la hizo sonrojarse.

Ah, al menos no había perdido mis aptitudes italianas. ¿En qué momento pensaría que las había perdido? ¡Ja!

Milagrosamente, mi equipaje no se perdió, y mis tres maletas llegaron sanas y salvas a mis manos. Me eché una a la espalda, y llevé las otras dos en ambas manos. Pesaban mucho, si tenía que escapar no podría correr mucho.

"¿En serio me estoy planteando seriamente ese plan?" dijo una vocecita en mi mente. Le mandé callar cual esquizofrénico, y suspiré con cansancio. Esa cosa era enorme, ¿cómo iba a encontrar a una sola persona allí? ¡Era de locos, _che palle_!

No hizo falta. Una voz, grave y tan baja que no sé cómo la oí, me llamó. Tal vez estaba destinado a oírla aunque hubiese sido un murmullo al lado de un tractor.

-…¿Dago?

Por instinto me giré, encontrándome cara a cara con unos extraños ojos violetas. Lo reconocí al instante, era imposible confundirlo, aunque no le hubiera visto hacía once años.

Él.


	2. Mi nueva vida

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia, 2p!Talia y Microsoft Word 2007 no son propiedad mía. Dago Raúl es un OC propiedad mía, y la historia también.

2p!Holanda- Henrick

Responder reviews:

**B.A.D.:**

Gracias~ Sí, creo que haré muchísimos más fics 2p, no solo Spamano. xD ¡FF necesita más 2p!Talia!

Y Giovanna es un amor~ Quiero una mamá así ;_;

* * *

Justo como lo había descrito mi madre: Moreno, alto, algo musculoso. El pelo rojo sangre que yo había heredado de él, y unos ojos violetas que parecían antinaturales.

Parpadeó, tal vez temiendo haberse equivocado, y repitió mi nombre, esta vez completo.

-¿Dago Raúl?

-S-Sí. Soy yo.

Desvió la mirada, visiblemente incómodo. De fondo, oí una voz femenina decir que otro avión partía hacia un destino que no escuché bien. Estaba ocupado mandando estarse quietas a mis tripas.

-…En fin…-suspiró.- ¿Te llevo…a casa?

Suspiré, muy altivo e intentando parecer fuerte frente a él, y sonreí con despreocupación. Mi estómago no seguía muy bien mis órdenes, y parecía a punto de echar bilis a la mínima.

-Pues claro. Espero que tu coche sea cómodo, porque…

-No tengo coche. Vamos en taxi y luego andando.

¿Cómo que no tenía coche?

Mi cara empezó a volverse blanca. Muy blanca.

-¡¿Entonces cómo _cazzo_ te mueves por la ciudad?!

-Andando…o en bus público…-murmuró, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

_CHÉ_?! ¿Eso significaba que tendría que ir en bus maloliente y llego de manoseadores todos los días? Porque ir andando ni de coña. Mis zapatos eran demasiado fabulosos como para estropearlos de semejante y cruel manera.

-_D_-_Davvero_…?

Me miró como quien mira a alguien que combina rosa con rojo, y asintió levemente.

-Sí, de verdad-frunció más el ceño, tal vez una muy mala señal. Abrió la boca para añadir algo más, pero prefirió callarse. Mejor, si llegaba a decir alguna burrada de mi madre, le mataría, aunque tuviese que romperme una uña en el camino.

No me dijo nada más en toda la trayectoria hacia el taxi, ni yo tampoco dije nada. Eran once años sin verlo, no había ningún asunto del que hablar. Incluso el "has crecido" estaba bastante fuera de lugar. Así que simplemente me dediqué a seguir a esa enorme mole pelirroja, algo intranquilo, y a pensar.

De él había heredado más bien poco: El pelo rojo, que me había hecho bastante fácil ligar con mujeres, la altura-aunque no llegaba a la suya, sí superaba a mi madre y a la mayoría de la gente-, y una extraña manía de gruñir por casi todo en cualquier momento. Aunque eso solo lo hacía muy en privado, pues mi _mamma _me había enseñado que quedaba muy out gruñir así en público.

Era extraño. No me parecía realmente a él, pero…

Antes de que pudiera encontrar respuesta a ese "pero", llegamos al taxi. Metió mis maletas sin ninguna dificultad en el maletero, mientras yo me sentaba en el asiento trasero del vehículo, acomodándome bien. Miré mi móvil: Cuando estuviera a solas tenía que enviarle un mensaje a mi madre para indicarle que todo estaba bien.

O mal. Pero prefería que todo estuviera bien.

El asiento era desagradable, el calor, a pesar de ser septiembre, sofocante. Sin embargo, me lo pasé bien, entablando una charla con el taxista, mientras mi padre miraba a frente en silencio.

-¿…Insultos en italiano? Pues…_Stronzo_ tal vez le valga. Dudo que sepan lo que significa.~

-¡Gracias, chavalín!-sonreí encantadoramente, lo que mi madre llamaba "sonrisa italiana".-Ah, por cierto, ¿tienes ganas de volver al colegio?

-Lo cierto es que no, ningunas~-decidí ser sincero.-Además, me acabo de mudar, y…Estoy un poco temeroso por lo que me pueda encontrar en Spagna.

El pobre hombre iba a responder, pero se detuvo por alguna razón, temblando levemente. Mi padre le había dirigido una mirada asesina tras mirar la pantallita donde iba creciendo el precio a pagar. Sentí un escalofrío, parecía que fuera a matarle ahí mismo.

Finalmente llegamos, y sentí otro escalofrío aún más intenso. Mi próxima "casa" era un pisito enano, encasquetado en un edificio viejo de una bocacalle en lo más profundo del casco viejo de la ciudad. Todo mi cuerpo tiritó ante esa idea: Habría bichos, ratas, calefacción central, y ninguna tienda de ropa decente en las cercanías.

Y por mis propias conclusiones, supe que mi padre era o muy pobre, o muy agarrado.

Genial.

Cargó con dos de mis maletas sin grandes problemas los cuatro pisos de estrechas escaleras, mientras que yo llegué prácticamente resoplando nada fabulosamente mientras alcanzaba la puerta. Para joder más, estaba al final de un largo pasillo. Inspiré hondo y seguí arrastrando la maleta y a mi propia alma, con ganas de tirarme ahí mismo cual trapo sucio.

Sacó unas llaves, y antes de abrir miró en mi dirección.

-¿Estás bien?

-S-Sí…Molto…bene…-alzó una ceja pelirroja, incrédulo.

-Lo que tú digas…-abrió finalmente la puerta, y no sé qué me habría imaginado que iba a ser la casa de un pobre, pero no era aquello.

Nada más entrar estaba un pasillo con tres puertas, al fondo el pasillo se torcía y se veía una larga y estrecha terraza. Recorrí el pasaje, y cuando torcí me encontré con la cocina y el salón.

Conté mentalmente. Eso no podía tener más que sesenta metros cuadrados. Una sola habitación de un hotel donde yo pasara la noche con mi madre medía más. ¡Era una jodida ratonera!

Suspiré, y seguí a mi padre hasta el salón. Era una habitación bonita, un poco pequeña, con un sofá rojo, paredes anaranjadas, una mesita de cristal en el centro y una televisión un poco anticuada sobre un mueble que parecía ser un armarito pequeño. Había un armario en una esquina, junto a otro armarito la mitad de grande, ambos de marrón muy oscuro. Sobre este último había objetos, que reconocí como fotos.

No me atreví a mirarlas.

-Bueno, ya está. ¿Te gusta?-me dijo, no sé si le interesaba realmente mi opinión. Tampoco tenía otro sitio a dónde ir, así que me encogí de hombros.- Mnh…Supongo que ya te acostumbrarás.

Suspiré, y miré atentamente el sofá antes de sentarme. No parecía sucio, solo…anticuado. Pasado de moda. Y las cosas pasadas de moda, como buen hijo de Giovanna Vargas que era, me daban…cosa.

-Igual que tu madre-murmuró, observándome.

-¿P-Perdón?

-Que has puesto la misma cara que puso tu madre cuando se sentó ahí por primera vez-sacó un cigarro de una cajetilla y lo encendió.-Como si el sofá estuviera sucio.

-Ah-dije simplemente. No volvió a hacer ningún comentario hasta media hora después, cuando reapareció como un fantasma por la puerta.

-Dago-sentí otro escalofrío.-Voy a bajar al bar-dudó antes de seguir, mirando al suelo.- ¿Quieres venir, o prefieres quedarte aquí?

Me mordí el labio inferior, indeciso. "Bajar al bar". Sonaba muy tosco, muy de barriobajero. Pero no iba a decirle eso a la cara, claro, no estaba tan loco.

-N-No sé…¿Bajar?

Asintió.

-Henrick y Antonio estarán felices al verte tras tanto tiempo-añadió, tras un instante de silencio, y volvió a desaparecer por el pasillo, con los dos nombres dando vueltas en mi cabeza.

"Henrick"

"Antonio"

¿De qué me sonaban esos nombres? ¿Eran gente que conocía cuando estaba en España?

Resistí el impulso de morderme las uñas, o de apretar los puños y arrugarme los pantalones. Solté un gruñidito, ahora que me había quedado solo, y volví a mirar el móvil. Abrí el WhatssApp y escribí un rápido mensaje a mi madre.

"_Tutti OK. Sto molto bene, mamma. __Ti amo_."

Mi padre volvió a asomarse, con el pelo algo más peinado y pulcramente recogido. "Vamos" murmuró, mientras yo me levantaba rápidamente del sofá y guardaba mi móvil en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

No quería que llegara, pero era hora de enfrentarme a mi nueva vida.

* * *

¿Les ha gustado? ¿Merece review? 3 Bueno, en los próximos capítulos ya surgirán muuuuchos más personajes. Espero que no os liéis.~

Chau chau!


	3. La sirena holandesa

A partir de ahora, parece ser que me demoraré una semana o más en escribir un capítulo nuevo. xD Siento las molestias, pero es cosa de los estudios~

Niek, Caio y Lucci son OCs, ambos primeros propiedad de Sasha Braginsky y el último propiedad mía.

2p!Holanda-Henrick

2p!Portugal-Caio Fernández Carriedo

Reviews:

Realmente, debe ser un golpe muy duro xD Intentaré expresarlo bien, gracias por dejar review~

* * *

Miré a ambos lados de la calle, frunciendo mucho el ceño. Eran estrechas y sucias, nada que ver con lo que había visto en mi vida, y todas las personas tenían aspecto sospechoso. Aunque eso último tal vez solo fuera cosa de mi imaginación y mi miedo.

Mi padre echó a andar como si yo no estuviera ahí, y tuve que acelerar un poco mi paso para no alejarme demasiado de su alta figura, que irónicamente en ese momento me parecía protectora. No era solo lo que sabía de él, sino su aspecto: Caminaba arrastrando los pies, como si fuera a una cárcel en vez de a su sitio de ocio, y con la espalda levemente encorvada.

La gente muy alta solía caminar así, ¿sería ese su problema? ¿O sería como en los libros, donde soportaba un gran peso de responsabilidad y /o culpa a sus espaldas que le había deformado?

-No sé si quiero saberlo-murmuré, sin darme cuenta. Al instante tuve los ojos violetas de mi padre encima de mí.

-¿Pasa algo?

-N-No. Sto bene.

Asintió y continuó, con su paso rápido y a la vez pesado, no sabría bien como describirlo. Finalmente, tras pasar por un pequeño parque para niños, llegamos a una calle algo más ancha y limpia, parándonos ante un bar de aspecto acogedor. En el letrero podía leerse claramente, en letras hacía poco remodeladas:

_"La sirena holandesa"_

Mi padre pasó sin muchas ceremonias, con una cara de cansancio increíble, y escuché el tintineo suave de unas campanillas. Un camarero rubio, que hablaba con dos hombres-un pelirrojo y un castaño-, se volteó rápidamente hacia nosotros, con una brillante sonrisa.

-¡Alberto, _vriend van mij_*!-parpadeé, confuso. ¿En qué idioma había hablado? Se parecía al inglés.-_Hallo_!-corrió al otro lado del bar, para salir de la barra y correr a fundirse en un cálido abrazo con mi progenitor. Después, fijó su vista verde claro en mí.- ¿Y este cuchifritín, quién es?~

En ese momento me asusté. Todas, o casi todas las miradas del bar se habían fijado en mí. En cualquier otro momento me habría fijado en el par de jóvenes que había en una mesa, o habría disfrutado de tanta atención gratuita, pero entonces estaba demasiado nervioso.

-_I-Io_…-murmuré, con un hilo de voz. La potente voz de mi padre hizo que no se me escuchara.

-Es mi hijo, Dago. Más os vale a todos recordarle-frunció mucho el ceño, al tiempo que el hombre rubio se separaba, con los ojos muy abiertos. Todo el bar estaba mudo, excepto por el zumbido susurrante de la televisión y el ruido de un objeto-probablemente un móvil-al caer.

-¿Dago? ¿Dago Raúl? ¿Dago?-repitió el hombretón, a la vez que el hombre pelirrojo de la barra empezaba a temblar un poco.- ¿Es…es él de verdad?

-¿Por cuántas razones más iba yo a aparecer con un crío adolescente por el bar, Henrick?

Los jóvenes-una chica morena y un chico rubio-, que ante mi llegada ni siquiera habían levantado la cabeza de sus móviles, ahora me miraban con los ojos abiertos de par en par, y a la chica parecía que le iba a dar un ataque. El hombre moreno, que, vi entonces, tenía unos enormes ojos verdes, se lanzó hacia mí para abrazarme con fuerza, y una sonrisa que podría haber cegado a cualquiera.

-¡Dago! ¡No me lo puedo creer, has vuelto!

"¿Volver?" pensé. "¿A dónde se supone que debería haber vuelto?"

Todo se volvió un revoltijo de actividad. Todo preguntaban si yo era realmente Dago, y cuando mi padre asentía todos se lanzaban a darme un abrazo con total familiaridad, y a destacar cuantísimo había crecido. Yo no entendía absolutamente nada y tan solo me dejaba hacer, cada instante más confundido. Nadie se presentaba, nadie me hablaba de ellos. Es como si me pensaran que me había quedado estancado en el pasado.

Al apartar a un señor en cuyo aspecto ni siquiera me fijé, miré a mi padre. ¿Se habría quedado él estancado en el pasado? ¿Por eso creían que yo ahora solo era un fantasma que había reaparecido de golpe?

Sin embargo, toda la expectación desapareció de golpe, cuando el chico rubio se levantó y me miró, muy altivo.

-¿Y la tía Gianna, qué?

Henrick, el camarero, le miró con una gran seriedad. Hice una mueca, era extraño verlo sin una sonrisa en la cara, sentía que le pegaba más.

-Niek…

-¿Qué? Solo es una pregunta-miró a mi padre, que parecía algo más pálido.- ¿Y tía Gianna, tío Alberto?

-¡Niek, _zwigjen*_*!-sufrí un escalofrío al escuchar el grito de enfado de Henrick, que volvió a sonreír momentos después, cuando el chico ya estaba otra vez acurrucado en su sitio.-Lo siento mucho, de verdad, Dago. No le hagas caso, se ha vuelto un poco rebelde.

-Ay, Lucci también-dijo el moreno, que entre el revoltijo de gente pillé que se llamaba Antonio.-Se parece tanto a tu tía Lovina, Dago.~

-Cállate, Antonio-dijo mi padre, cortante, y mirando al otro pelirrojo del bar. Era el único que no se había acercado a mí.-¿Tú no dices nada, Caio?

-Mph-el tipo en cuestión gruñó, mirándome con rencor.- ¿Este es tu crío? Se nota, tiene tu misma cara de gilipollas. Y nuestro pelo, sí, es hijo tuyo y de la tipa esa-suspiró.- ¿Y Giovanna lo ha dejado a tu cuidado? Pobre criatura, me compadezco de ti-concluyó, mirándome.

-…¿_G-Grazie_?...-murmuré, frunciendo mucho el ceño. ¿Quién se creía ese tipo para insultarme?

Momentos después Antonio y Henrick me explicaron varias cosas entre los dos. Caio, el otro hombre pelirrojo que me había insultado, era mi tío de sangre-el hermano pequeño de mi padre-, y ellos dos en cambio, eran como mis "tíos adoptivos" cuando aún vivía en España.

No sé cómo podría procesar todo eso en tan poco tiempo. Todo ese bar, esos rostros, sus voces, sus palabras…Parecían un sueño, un largo sueño similar a una fantasía infantil o a un éxtasis causado por alguna droga. Tuve ansias de echarme a llorar como un niño, sintiéndome balanceado entre las palabras de mi madre, mi padre, Henrick, mi tío Caio y Antonio. Miles, miles de voces hablando en mi cabeza, todas a la vez. Si no se callaban me acabaría volviendo loco…

-¿Dago?-escuché de repente.- ¡Dago!-noté un brazo sobre mis hombros.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

-Joder con el niño…

-¡A-Dago!

-_Sto bene_…-gruñí, haciendo acallar las voces un momento. Por fin.

-…Es idéntico.

-¡¿Y eso qué coño importa ahora?! ¡Joder!-alguien gruñó, exactamente como yo. Por un momento creí escuchar a un niño diciendo…

¿Papá?

-Venga, cuchifritín, tranquilo~ Creo que le hemos acosado demasiado…

-¡Pues claro que ha sido eso! Caralho, no me extraña que se encuentre mal, acaba de llegar y ya le estáis intentando meter mil historias en la cabeza.

-Lo sentimos, Dago…-dijo Antonio, lastimero. Vi a la chica de antes sentándose, en tensión, mientras yo sonreía tranquilamente.

-Nada, nada. Tranquilo-canturreé alegremente, para demostrar que estaba bien de…lo que fuera que me había ocurrido.-Solo me he mareado un poco…creo-murmuré.

-Será mejor que lo devuelva a casa. No debiste venir-sentenció mi progenitor.-No tan rápido. Así que vámonos.

Quise quejarme. No quería quedarme a solas con él, con la persona que había torturado psicológicamente a mi madre. Pero nadie me dejó, todos le daban la razón, incluso mi malhumorado tío consanguíneo. ¿Acaso no sabían lo que mi padre había hecho? ¿Mi madre no lo había contado?

-Mph-volví a gruñir por lo bajo mientras subía por las escaleras, molesto con la vida y mi suerte. Seguía a mi padre como un patito, yo no quería seguirle, ¿por qué lo hacía entonces?

Le miré, y él me miró, alzando una ceja pelirroja de aspecto descuidado. Todo en él parecía así: Brusco, desaliñado, cansado, roto, abandonado… ¿Por qué no conseguía pensar en serio en huir de él?

-¿Estás bien?-terminó por decir, en un susurro.

-A-Ah. Sí. _Sto bene_, ya te lo he dicho.

Asintió, muy serio, y continuó subiendo, conmigo tras él. Entré en el piso como un fantasma:

¿Cómo alguien como yo iba a vivir allí?

* * *

Un poco largo, sí. xD En fin, Happy-chan se va a dormir ya, creo. 8'D No tengo la mente para escribir un discurso. xD

Chau chau~


	4. Llamadas telefónicas

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, 2p!Talia tampoco, Lucci, Dago y Niek son ocs. Hale.

Capítulo LAAAAARGO.

* * *

Me percaté de algo al entrar en "casa". Solo había UNA habitación. Miré a mi padre de reojo, y este pareció entenderme tras unos instantes.

-Dormiré en el sofá, si no quieres dormir conmigo. Es en serio.

No había victimismo en sus palabras, solo un hecho crudo y duro. Me sorprendió, esperaba que quisiera entablar una relación padre-hijo semidecente lo antes posible, y que eso incluía dormir en la misma cama.

-Perfecto, entonces la cama para mí-sonreí, contento de ni tener que dormir en un incómodo sofá, ni con ese bicho pelirrojo con el que vivía ahora.

Yo cenaba, y escuchaba la televisión desde allí. El pelirrojo mayor veía la televisión sin hacer ningún ruido, ni quejarse de nada. Alcé una ceja. ¿Quién normal veía las noticias sin comentarlas? Raro.

-Dago-murmuró, quitando el sonido al aparato. De repente sentí la ausencia de sonido como una amenaza, y me puse tenso.-Mañana me iré a trabajar.

-¿Y en qué trabajas?

-Camarero-respondió secamente.-Por si te pasa algo, te daré mi número y el de Henrick-¿qué más daba? Por instinto, si pasaba algo, llamaría a mi madre. No a este tipejo.-Estarán pegados en la nevera, y mejor que los registres en tu móvil también.

"No quiero nada tuyo. Ni siquiera tu comida, monstruo." Quiso decirle mi lado más rencoroso. Pero preferí guardármelo, los verdaderos caballeros nos callábamos ese tipo de cosas. Por mucho de verdad que tuvieran.

Además, la comida ni siquiera era suya. Fideos precocinados de un sitio llamado "Mercadona".

Hice mi enésima mueca de asco, acostumbrado a los banquetes que me pegaba con mi madre. Gruñí, también por enésima vez. Mi estancia en España iba a ser muy dura.

* * *

Soñé con muchísimas cosas aquella noche. Pero mi mente se encargó de recordarme solo las más confusas: Chispas de colores, cuadros que representaban mujeres, y yo mismo de pequeño agarrado a una barandilla, fría al tacto como el mismísimo hielo. El resto eran imágenes difusas, borradas probablemente por los lúgubres pensamientos que tenían lugar en mi cabeza.

Un sitio desconocido, prácticamente, y con gente que parecía tratarme como una mascotita recién llegada del circo, en vez de al fabuloso adolescente que soy.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Dago? No has desayunado-preguntó mi padre desde la puerta del único cuarto, de forma muy escueta, y con un tono que rozaba la indiferencia. Me indigné un poco, ¿acaso yo tenía poca importancia para él?

-_Sì, sto bene_. Solo me duele la barriga-para realzarlo solté un gruñido que pretendía fingir dolor. Al parecer se lo tragó, y su voz se volvió algo más suave y comprensiva.

-Me voy a trabajar. Hay manzanillas y cosas así en la cocina. Si necesitas algo…

-Lo so, lo so, te escuché ayer y no tengo amnesia. _Stai zitto*_.

Creo que se encogió de hombros, ignorando deliberadamente mi bordería, me echó una última mirada, y desapareció por la puerta con un ruido seco. Me acurruqué sobre mí mismo, sintiéndome un poco más a salvo, pero a la vez terriblemente solo. Quieras que no, por muy malvado que fuera, ese mastodonte pelirrojo hacía compañía.

Vi mi móvil sobre la mesilla de noche, cruzándose una idea por mi mente. Busqué en mi agenda el nombre de mi madre: "Mamma". Con un simple toque sobre este, comenzó la llamada.

Dos, cuatro, al quinto pitido el móvil se descolgó. La dulce voz de mi madre habló desde el otro lado, reconfortándome y quitándome esa molesta sensación de soledad.

-¡Dago, mi _piccolo_!-saludó, alegre al parecer. No pude evitar sonreír un poquito. Apenas un día y ya la extrañaba.- ¿Estás bien?

-Ciao, mamma-murmuré, poniéndome sobre la pequeña cama en una posición más cómoda.- Sí, estoy bien. Solo me sentía un poco solo.

-¿Solo?-preguntó, extrañada.

-Alberto se ha ido a trabajar.

-Ah, ya veo-carraspeó, sin que yo entendiera por qué, e hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar.- ¿Ya has visto a Henny y a Toño?

-…Sí-dudé un poco antes de responder, al no acordarme bien de lo de ayer.-Fueron…Muy amables. Tal vez demasiado-terminé bajando mucho el tono de voz, preguntándome si no sería descortés mencionar eso último. Abrí la boca para decir algo más, pero una tercera voz de fondo me interrumpió. Alguien hablaba con mi madre.

-Dago, cariño, tengo que dejarte. Hablamos luego, ¿vale?-antes de que pudiera decirle algo colgó, devolviéndome a la soledad anterior. Con el añadido de que esta vez me sentía cabreado. Cabreado y celoso.

Menuda mierda.

¿Qué podría hacer ahora para mitigar el aburrimiento? No sabía dónde estaban las tiendas de ropa allí. Ni tampoco chófer. De hecho, para ir al instituto le habían cambiado el apellido y tendría que ponerse lentillas por si acaso. Tenía que fingir ser "el hijo del pelirrojo ese" en vez de "el hijo de la famosa diseñadora Giovanna Vargas". Le frustraba, quería ser lo segundo, y odiaba ser lo primero.

Se obligó a volver al tema principal: Matar el aburrimiento. Podría ver la televisión, pero no le acababa de convencer la idea. Intentar reencontrar el bar estaba totalmente descartado. ¿Llamar a alguien más? No tenía ningún contacto interesante al que llamar allí.

Decidí decantarme por la televisión, y volví a sentarme de forma incómoda en el sofá. Era…raro. Parecía que yo no encajara en su blanca superficie, que hiciera falta la presencia de alguien más.

Tragué saliva. ¿Qué clase de sensación era esa?

Pasé a un canal que desconocía, al parecer musical. Bueno, ver videoclips era mejor que ver fútbol o unos dibujitos como Bob Esponja.

En ese momento desconecté completamente. Incluso me acomodé un poco más sobre el sofá, dejando de importarme la incómoda sensación anterior. Cerré los ojos y dejé que mi imaginación volara por donde quisiera. Lejos de España, la península, y el mismo planeta si se le antojaba.

De los altavoces salía una melodía suave en un idioma que no entendía. Esa nueva moda de música de Corea me molestaba un tanto, pues me gustaba saber qué clase de letra escuchaba. Pero en este caso no me molestó: La voz del cantante, dulce y desgarrada al mismo tiempo, casaba a la perfección con la melodía triste, que yo sentía deslizarse por mis oídos. No hacía falta comprender la letra para notar la nostalgia, la tristeza, y otros sentimientos que a cualquier persona harían suspirar disimuladamente.

Abrí los ojos a tiempo de ver el título de la canción, antes de que este y el cantante desaparecieran del cuadrito de texto.

"_Love really hurts_"

Debería haberlo imaginado. Parecía que todas las canciones, en casi todos los tiempos, habían estado asociadas al amor. A pesar de lo arduo que era escuchar del tema una y otra vez, me había gustado. Algún día la buscaría.

La siguiente siguió siendo música coreana, esta vez más rítmica. Al contrario que con la otra, esta tenía varias voces-creo recordar que siete-que cantaban con bastante ritmo e invitaban a bailar. Quise hacerlo, pues yo bailaba tan estupendamente como hacía muchas cosas, pero la canción anterior me había dejado el cuerpo como agarrotado. Sonreí levemente, se me había calado bien hondo ese tono de tristeza.

Suspiré y decidí volver a cambiar, para esta vez terminar mandando a descansar en Prada a todas las malditas esponjas con pantalones. Busqué otro plan. Leer, lo que se decía de pasar el día leyendo libros de mil páginas, no leía. Y no podía salir de la casa, a riesgo de perderme.

Ahora que me daba cuenta, ni siquiera recordaba la hora a la que regresaba Alberto al piso. ¿Me lo habría dicho?

Suspiré exasperadamente y decidí salir a la terraza. Era larga y estrecha, apenas cabía yo allí, y solo constaba de una pequeña silla que había sido pintada de blanco, y que ahora perdía esa capa de pintura a trozos. Por alguna razón me dio pena.

Miré hacia abajo, sintiendo un acceso de vértigo, y me sujeté con fuerza en la barandilla de aluminio. La sensación de frío al apretar esa superficie me causó un estremecimiento, indicándome que era una sensación familiar.

Me encogí de hombros. Puede que fuera de mi sueño.

Volví a mirar abajo, ahora con algo más de cuidado. Las calles estaban atestadas de vehículos humeantes que iban de aquí para allá, y veía la gente como pequeños puntos. El sol se dirigía hacia un edificio, al final de una larga calle que podía ver desde allí, tras el cual supuse que se pondría a la hora de dormir.

Hice una mueca que pretendía ser otra sonrisa, como siempre me pasaba cuando intentaba recordar mi infancia. Siempre que recordaba al abuelo, el de Italia, sentía una ráfaga imaginaria de aire frío sobre mi nuca. No es que fuera malo pero…Tenía algo que me hacía temerle.

Oí mi móvil vibrar desde el cuarto, y fui corriendo hacia este pensando que sería mi madre, con un rato libre para charlar a solas madre-hijo. Mi desilusión al ver que era el teléfono prehistórico de mi padre y el nombre de "Henrick" sobre la pantalla, debió medirse en años luz.

Inmediatamente me sentí culpable. El pobre había sido bastante amable conmigo…Pero yo quería hablar con mi madre, no con un camarero que no veía hacía años. Descolgué, con un suspiro.

-_Sì_?

-¡Daguito! No pensé que me fueras a responder tú-su voz era bastante rara por teléfono. Parecía más aguda y chillona…O quizá fuera así y yo no lo recordara.

-Mmm, estaba…haciendo una cosa. ¿Per ché has llamado?

-En realidad llamé a tu papi, pero…Se ha olvidado el teléfono en casa, ¿cierto?-rió, sin esperar respuesta, y yo hice lo mismo. Esa risa era contagiosa.-Suele hacerlo…¿Y ahora cómo lo hago?...

Hice un esfuerzo por recordar su nombre.

-Hen…rick. ¿Pasa algo?

-Que le tengo que decir algo a tu papá, Dago-tenía un deje de desesperación en la voz.

-Dímelo a mí y se lo digo cuando llegue-concedí, deseando acabar esa conversación. Estaba hablando prácticamente con un desconocido, aunque él no lo viera así.

-¿Seguro que te acordarás, Dago?

Bufé, subiendo el todo de voz. Me sentí ofendido, ¿cómo no me iba a acordar de un simple mensaje?

-¡Claro que lo recordaré! ¿Por quién me tomas?-puse una mano en mi costado, con un gruñido molesto e inconsciente. Me tapé la boca al darme cuenta de eso último.

-Vaya, gruñes como tu papá. Sois igualitos-se notaba que, o era ajeno a lo que me molestaban esas palabras, o no le importaba. Y Henrick no tenía pinta de ser un tipo cruel. ¿Quién compararía a un hijo con su padre maltratador?

Seguramente no supiera nada del "asuntillo" que los había llevado a divorciarse. Bueno, ya le informaría.

-Bueno, dime.

-Mmm…Para acortar, dile que Fran ha vuelto de París, y que parece dispuesta.

-¿Dispuesta a qué?

-Tú solo dile eso, Dago. Chaíto.~

-Ma…-otra vez, me colgaron en medio de una frase. ¿Sería posible que todo el mundo me interrumpiera de esa manera tan poco educada?-Cazzo…

Suspiró. "Fran ha vuelto de París y parece dispuesta". Ese "dispuesta" no tenía ningún sentido concreto. Y yo era de los que solían ver las cosas por el peor lado, en este caso el sexual.

¿Sería "Fran" una amante francesa de mi padre? A saber.

* * *

Al final de ese día también aprendí dos cosas más: A usar el bendito microondas, para cocinarme la cena, y que mi padre llegaba cada día por la madrugada. Al haber acaparado yo la cama, tuvo que tirarse en planta sobre el sofá sin quitarse si quiera los zapatos.

Hice una mueca nada más levantarme y encontrármelo allí, en el sofá del salón, con el pelo suelto y despeinado y la chaqueta tirada en el suelo. ¿Se pensaba que yo iba a recoger su mierda, o algo? Era demasiado fabuloso para algo tan humillante.

Pero tampoco me atreví a despertarlo. Simplemente suspiré con fuerza y me tiré otra vez en la cama, que crujió peligrosamente.

Tenía la sensación de haber olvidado algo durante el sueño. Y algo bastante importante.

* * *

"_Love really hurts_" es una canción coreana, y el cantante es Yesung, uno de los miembros de Super Junior. Muy recomendable y bonita.~ Y que va a tener una pequeña relevancia en la historia. xD

*Stai zitto: Cállate en italiano. Aunque creo que ya lo dije en anteriores capítulos, por si acaso.~

Chau chau!


	5. Françoise

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y 2p!Talia no me pertenecen. No sé hasta cuándo tendré paciencia de repetir esto. xD

Françoise-2p!Nyo!Francia

*Françoise tiene ojos azules porque creí que, siendo como son los 2p, en el mundo real no sería habitual tanta gente con ojos morados. xD

* * *

El día empezaba a ser monótono de verdad. Mi vida, en los próximos tres días antes de ir al instituto, parecía ir camino de basarse en desyunar, ver la tele, comer, buscar algo que hacer, volver a la televisión, reorganizar mi ropa por enésima vez en el minúsculo armario, ver la tele, y dormir.

Pero, en el segundo día de la cuenta atrás, una hora después de la ida de mi progenitor a su trabajo, el timbre interrumpió esa promesa de monotonía exasperante. Me pregunté qué ocurriría. Comencé a conjeturar unos instantes, hasta que quien fuera que esperaba fuera empezó a golpear la pared con los puños.

-¡Ya va, ya va!-me apresuré a abrir, con miedo de que la puerta fuera echada abajo.

Cuando abrí, decir que me quedé a cuadros sería quedarme corto.

Una mujer rubia, con el pelo rubio y levemente rizado recogido en una coleta. Sus ojos, perfilados con maquillaje, tenían un brillo azul muy oscuro rozando lo amenazante. Llevaba un vestido que combinaba un corsé morado y amarillo y una larga falda marrón oscuro, además de unas botas granate con mucho tacón, sobre los que se balanceaba la mujer, con impaciencia y de tal manera que debía ser deporte de alto riesgo.

Y el detalle más importante. Una maleta. Bastante grande.

-¿Qué miras, niñato?

-¿E-Eh?

-Que me dejes pasar y dejes de mirarme con cara de estúpido.

-P-Perdone, creo que se ha equivocado…

-No, no me he equivocado. Tú-alzó una ceja, mirándome fijamente.-eres el crío de Alberto y Giovanna. Y aquí-miró al interior de la casa.-vive tu padre. Y tú vives acoplado. Así que venga.

Me empujó sin ningún miramiento, abriéndose paso dentro del piso junto a su ruidosa maleta. Se tiró en el sofá tranquilamente, como si aquella realmente fuera su casa, haciendo que me cruzara de brazos con una evidente molestia.

-Perdone, al menos debería decirme su nombre.

-¿Para qué? No te interesa, enano. Yo lo que quiero es que vuelva el imbécil de Alberto de una puta vez. Se supone que debería estar aquí para recibirme, ¿sabes?-bufó, mirándome con una mueca. Me esforcé por ignorar la ingente cantidad de insultos innecesarios en solo unas frases.

-A…A mí no me dijo nada-murmuré, rascándome la nuca. La mujer solo entrecerró los ojos y encendió la televisión, como si estuviera por su casa. Suspiré con paciencia, recordando a mi madre, quien me decía siempre que no perdiera el control por muy borde que fuera alguien. Conté hasta diez mentalmente, señalando la maleta con la barbilla.- ¿Va a quedarse aquí?

Pateó la maleta sin mucha fuerza ni ganas a modo de respuesta.

-¿Tú qué crees? Ah, déjame en paz. Malditos críos…-bufó con fuerza otra vez.-Asco. Los programas que veis _les enfants_ de hoy son una mierda.-Tiró el mando a un lado, dejándolo en un canal llamado "24h". Por mi experiencia de ayer, en ese canal solo daban noticias todo el día.- ¿Qué? ¿Te vas a quedar ahí mirándome como un atontado toda la vida?

Suspiré nuevamente, y tras unos instantes me encogí de hombros.

-No tengo nada que hacer.

-¿No tienes amigos?

-Aquí no.

-Maldito asocial. Has salido a tu padre…-masculló.- ¿Libros?

-No me gustan. Prefiero las revistas.

-¿Dar un paseo para conocer la ciudad y dejarme tranquila?

-No conozco Madrid. Y menos un barrio de pobres como este-solté esa pequeña pulla sin quererlo realmente. Si las miradas matasen, la que me dirigió la mujer me habría sentado como un tiro en la sien. Intenté abrir la boca para decir algo más, pero me encontré paralizado.

Joder, sí que daba miedo.

-Françoise Bonnefoy-terminó por decir, llevándose una mano a la sien, como si hubiera notado mis pensamientos de hacía un rato.-Alias, Fran. O Franny, como me llama ese gilipollas de Henrick a veces.

¿Fran? ¿Dónde había oído yo esto antes?

…Mierda.

-¿Qué pasa? Tienes cara de haber sido violado por un negro, chico.

Tragué saliva y corrí a la cocina, cogiendo mi móvil. No, aún no había registrado el número de mi padre, por simple despecho, pero ahora la había cagado. Se me había olvidado completamente el mensaje de Henrick, _cazzo_!

Me apresuré a marcar los números, asegurándome cinco veces de que no me había equivocado, y llamé. Tuve que repetir el proceso unas tres veces, pues el muy cenutrio o tenía el móvil en silencio o no podía responder. ¿Y si me pasaba algo malo, aparte de que una loca francesa se colara en nuest…su casa?

-¿Dago?-su voz tenía un tono preocupado, pero no me sentí para nada culpable.- ¿Qué pasa, estás bien?

-No es eso, es…Uhm…No sé cómo explicarlo…Ayer se me olvidó decirte algo.

-¿El qué?-su voz seguía teniendo ese maldito tono.

-Es que…Henrick me dijo que…-antes de poder continuar con mi balbuceante explicación, mi móvil me fue retirado de la mano por cierta francesa de malos modales.

-¡Maldito hijo de _putain_! ¡Encima que vengo desde Francia…!-hizo una pausa, incrédula.- ¡Pues claro que soy Françoise! ¡¿Quién más te hablaría a ti, cazurro?! ¡Y tuve que encontrar tu asqueroso piso sola y aguantar al crío este…! ¡No le insulto, solo digo que no le aguanto!-gruñó, pareciendo una niña pequeña por la mueca que puso.- ¿A qué hora vuelves? Por si tengo que preparar la pist…Vale, vale, nada de bromas sobre suicidios. Qué sensible eres…

Casi me dio risa aquella conversación. Françoise había pasado de estar cabreada e intentar asustar a mi padre a convertirse en una especie de niña con hiperactividad contenida.

-Pues ale-me lanzó el teléfono, ya habiendo colgado. Lo cogí con un gritito totalmente masculino, casi dándome un ataque en el camino. Mi maravilloso, caro, y preciado móvil…-Viene a las once de la noche. Más tarde si hay mucha gente. Menuda mierda…¿Y tengo que soportarte sin hacer nada?

-Me temo que sí-alcé una ceja, a ver si pillaba que me había ofendido.

-¿No tenéis alcohol?

-No…A menos que yo haya visto.

-Joder. Si no sabía que venía, ¿cómo es que ha escondido o tirado el alcohol?-murmuró para sí misma, y después me miró a mí con una inmensa carga de rencor.-Ah, claro. Tú.

-¿_Io, ché_?-fruncí el ceño, sin entender de qué se me acusaba.

-Alberto pensaría que no sería conveniente tener a un menor y una botella de alcohol en casa a la vez. A veces es demasiado legal, y otras todo lo contrario. Lástima que solo lo sea para cosas poco provechosas…-se apoyó en la ventana del salón, mirando con gesto ausente la calle. Era la primera vez que yo le veía sin insultar en los pocos minutos que llevábamos conociéndonos.

Aún así, me seguía dando miedo.

* * *

Mi padre volvió un poco después de la hora indicada, encontrándose conmigo y con Françoise sentados en el sofá, uno en cada rincón. Frunció los labios, suspirando después con cansancio. ¿Acaso lo del agotamiento era crónico?

-Vamos a ver…Fran, ¿qué haces aquí?

-He venido de Francia…Y…Q-Quiero que me ayudes-balbuceó, obviamente le molestaba bastante tener que rebajar su orgullo.

-¿Ayudarte?-alzó las cejas, sorpendido. Yo los miraba a ambos como si fuera un interesantísimo partido de tenis.

-_Oui_. Ayudarme a…bueno, ya sabes. _Aquelloquepasó_.-carraspeó, incómoda. Obviamente no le gustaba hablar de asuntos privados de adultos frente a un crío, ¿no?

Suspiré y me levanté del brazo del sofá, muy recto y digno, y me retiré a mi cuarto frente a la mirada algo sorprendida de mi padre. Puse los cascos en mi móvil y me tiré en la cama, escuchando la escasa música que tenía allí metida. Fruncí los labios a la tercera melodía que intentó pasar por mis oídos, disgustado porque me empezaba a cansar de esas canciones. Y aún más disgustado por hacer un gesto tan parecido al de mi padre.

Ah, y que me moría de curiosidad. Me quité los cascos, pero antes apenas de abrir la puerta del cuarto me quedé de piedra.

Un llanto. Françoise lloraba ruidosamente desde el salón, y yo no escuchaba la voz de mi padre. Tragué saliva todo lo silenciosamente que pude, y maldecí a las bisagras mentalmente por crujir. Nadie pareció darse cuenta, así que seguí avanzando por el pasillo. Me volví a parar a medio camino.

-No quiero, Alberto…-rogaba la voz con un fuerte acento francés.-No quiero…volver a caer, ¿sabes?

-No has ido a buscar al más adecuado para animarte, Fran…Henrick tiene una casa más grande, y es más positivo que yo. Lo sabes.

Françoise emitió una carcajada seca y amarga, que me causó un escalofrío, haciéndome retroceder. Sentía las tripas revueltas por esa risa. Murmuró algo que hizo a mi padre gruñir, y decidí que ya era suficiente cotillear.

Volví a meterme a todo lo rápido que pude en mi habitación sin hacer ruido. Ahora parecía que negociaban cuánto se iba a quedar allí y qué iban a hacer.

-…trabajo…cara…quiler…-solo alcanzaba a escuchar unas pocas palabras desde mi posición. Me estremecí otra vez al recordar esa risa, y decidí ponerme a escuchar música otra vez.

Por muy repetitivas y ociosas que fueran, siempre era mejor que tener que escuchar a mi padre y esa loca.

* * *

AY MI FRAN. LO QUE VA A SUFRIR. ;_;

En fin, en el siguiente capítulo ya empiezan las clases para Dago, y también la convivencia con Françoise. Van a querer matarse mutuamente más de una vez. 8'D Y también empiezan a aparecer Lucci y Niek.

Chau chau!~


End file.
